The purpose of this resource is to provide tissue, cells and pathology services to all 4 research projects and to career or research development awardees covered by this application. To achieve these goals, we have integrated pathology resources from the Dan L Duncan Cancer Center at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) and its affiliated institutions, with those from The Methodist Hospital. This integration both ensures adequate sample numbers and the timely delivery of tissue/cell samples for the needs of project investigators. The core acquires tissues for banking from lymphoma and CLL patients at affiliated hospitals in the Texas Medical Center, exploiting tissue collection and distribution systems that are already in place and that meet TCGA guidelines. Over the past 4 years, the core has successfully provided fresh cells and tissue, FFPE tissue, DNA, and RNA, tissue microarrays, marrow and serum to SPORE and external investigators. The core also provides pathology services, including routine tissue preparation, immunohistochemical staining, laser capture microdissection, preparation of tissue microarrays, flow cytometry, detection of minimal residual disease and in situ hybridization for viral RNAs. In addition, the core contains a cancer genetics laboratory for specialized molecular studies, including FISH and sequencing. These resources are provided by expert pathologists, histotechnologists and molecular biologists with substantial experience in providing core services to SPORE investigators. Finally, the bioinformatics group has expertise in working with the BCM Breast SPOREs to utilize CaTissue resources and has developed both bioinformatics and tissue-banking software needs for the lymphoma SPORE.